Anakin's Girls
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: After the whole incident with Jabba the Hutt’s son, Anakin and Ahsoka return to Coruscant to relax. No Spoilers for the Clone Wars movie. Anakin/Ahsoka/Obi-Wan friendship, A/P. Oneshot.


**Summary: **After the whole incident with Jabba the Hutt's son, Anakin and Ahsoka return to Coruscant, to relax. No Spoilers for the Clone Wars movie. Anakin/Ahsoka/Obi-Wan friendship, A/P. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Star Wars. Also the reason there are no Spoilers is because as of this writing…I haven't seen the movie…yet.

**A/N: **I started wondering about how Padméwould react to the knowledge that Anakin has a Padawan now. That and I wanted to show a little Master/Padawan bonding between Anakin and Ahsoka. (Innocently you filthy minded people)

Also this is going to be my last update to the Fanfiction community for a while since College starts Monday for me and I am going to be pretty much slammed for time from now on.

* * *

The shuttle touched down softly onto a landing platform by the Jedi Temple. As the front ramp opened, Anakin glumly walked out passing a confused K'Kruhk.

"Is there a problem young Skywalker?" K'Kruhk asked as he lifted his conical straw hat slightly to look at the young Jedi Knight who remained silent as he continued walking past. After a moment the Whiphid Jedi Master heard laughter coming from inside the shuttle. One he recognized, it was Master Obi-Wan's, and the second was much younger and feminine.

Then Obi-wan and a young Togruta girl emerged from the shuttle while still laughing.

K'Kruhk cleared his throat causing the human to smile at the larger Jedi.

"Oh hello there K'Kruhk." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Master Kenobi…what may I ask is so funny?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Oh I was just giving Anakin's new padawan here some pointers about surviving her new master." Obi-Wan replied as the Togruta giggled.

"A truly harrowing ordeal…attempting to survive young Skywalker is a definite challenge…I wish you well in your training young one." K'Kruhk said with a toothy smile and walked off.

"Come on Ahsoka…we should probably find Anakin." Obi-Wan said as Ahsoka nodded and they ran after the fleeing Jedi.

* * *

**Later…**

As per tradition, Jedi Padawans would usually bunk in the same room as their master. The rooms had a few simple amenities such as two separate bathrooms two twin sized bunks on opposite sides of the room with curtains for privacy and built in sonic dampeners for those who snored.

There was also a small kitchenette and a table with two chairs. When the Padawan reached the rank of Jedi Knight they would be given their own quarters.

Anakin however had been living alone and thus the room was an absolute mess. R2-D2 and Anakin were quickly cleaning up all of the broken and scattered parts of various mechanical devices off of Ahsoka's bunk.

"Hurry Artoo, we don't want Obi-Wan to see this." Anakin said as he shoved a toolbox in a cabinet near his bunk on the left side of the room.

R2 made a confused series of beeps in response.

"I know what I said and I said what I meant!" Anakin replied over his shoulder causing R2 to chortle an amused reply (…a Bantha is faithful one hundred percent!).

This caused Anakin to pause for a moment with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh great…of all the Astromechs in the galaxy I get the one that has memorized children's holobooks." Anakin groaned as the familiar ringing of the door chime was heard.

"Oh great...JUST A SECOND!!" Anakin yelled through the door as he could sense Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the other side and quickly just started force throwing things into his bunk.

Outside Ahsoka arched an eyebrow towards the door as Obi-wan just silently chuckled and shook his head with a smile as he could tell what his former Padawan was doing inside.

Anakin finally finished and drew the curtain on the junk filled yet strangely moving bunk. As he turned towards the door he suddenly realized something and lurched back over towards the bunk. He quickly threw back the curtain, liberated R2 from beneath the pile, and then received an indignant reply from the droid in response.

"Sorry." Anakin flinched as he drew the curtain again and turned towards the door. He took a sigh as he looked himself over before finally opening a door.

"Anakin…that second you told us to wait for turned into forty seconds…next time try to be more accurate." Obi-Wan advised with a grin as Anakin groaned and Ahsoka entered her new home.

"I take it you're used to living alone." Ahsoka said as she threw her backpack onto the empty bunk.

"Well…not really." Anakin replied giving a glare at Obi-Wan who started heading towards Anakin's bunk.

"This…" Kenobi said as he yanked back the curtains to Anakin's bunk revealing the pile of discarded machinery, "…is what he's used to living with."

"Whoa…so you really do like machinery." Ahsoka said with widened eyes as Anakin face palmed, Obi-Wan smirked and R2 chuckled in his mechanical way.

"It's been a long standing fascination of mine." Anakin replied.

"No kidding." Ahsoka replied sarcastically with the same expression.

"Well I leave you two to get settled…" Obi-Wan said with a suppressed snicker and headed for the door, then smirked as he looked at the two and added a mischievous, "…have fun," before closing the door.

After a while of Anakin clearing his bed of debris, Ahsoka unpacking her things, and R2 just sitting there silently watching the two at work.

"So…" Ahsoka asked as she finished putting her unmentionables away and sat down on the bunk, "…you got any family that you know of?"

"Huh?" Anakin asked confused.

"Just trying to make conversation master." Ahsoka replied.

"I…did…" Anakin said mournfully as he recalled his late mother, "…my mother Shmi…she died the same day that the war started."

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to enter a red area." Ahsoka apologized as she could feel Anakin's sadness resonating through the force.

"It's ok…you didn't know and it was a just question." Anakin said as he straightened a photo of him, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and her handmaiden Sabé on Naboo at the tenth annual Independence celebration in honor of their heroic actions at the Battle of Naboo. It had been taken a full five days after he and Padmé had secretly been married.

"What about you Ahsoka…any relatives?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well…I have a snot nosed little sister if that answer's your question." She retorted.

"Really? I take it you're associated with her?" Anakin asked.

"Before you lay into the 'no association with family' speech…let me explain…she's one of the Younglings here at the temple." Ahsoka replied.

"Really?!" Anakin asked.

"Yep…Ashla Tano…she's in the Bear Clan." Ahsoka replied as Anakin thought for a moment.

"Huh…I've met the Bear Clan and I do recall there being a Togruta girl amongst them." Anakin said as Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Yep that's the brat." She replied as Anakin crossed his arms.

"You know I can see through your sarcastic and uncaring attitude towards your sister…you truly care for her and you look out for her when you can." Anakin said as Ahsoka nodded with a sigh.

"I envy you that familial bond Ahsoka…I only have a younger step-brother and a step-father…neither of whom I'm at all close too." Anakin said as Ahsoka looked at him with an interested eyebrow.

"Why don't you write them…ask them how they're doing." Ahsoka suggested as Anakin shook his head.

"No…Owen wasn't too thrilled with my never being there for Mom and I don't think that Cliegg liked me that much to begin with." Anakin replied causing Ahsoka to sigh.

"If there's one thing that I don't like about being a Jedi and that is probably the rule about no personal attachments." Ahsoka said as Anakin nodded.

"I know…it's a pain." Anakin said as he arched an eyebrow, "Can I assume that there's some guy that has gained your attention?"

Ahsoka turned away slightly, and if her skin wasn't naturally a deep crimson already she would be blushing.

"Well…there is this one Padawan…Zett…Zett Jukassa." Ahsoka replied with a nervous smile as Anakin snickered.

"Ah…young love." Anakin said with a sigh as he started thinking of Padmé.

"What about you? Anyone in particular that you have your eyes on? I've noticed how Master Secura looks at you." Ahsoka said mischievously.

"Aayla Secura?!" Anakin asked surprised.

"Yeah she practically gives you an envious look over when she thinks no one is looking." Ahsoka replied.

"I never knew that…but she's not my type…besides, I've got my eyes on the Senator of Naboo." Anakin said as Ahsoka smirked mischievously.

"Representative Binks?" she asked with a suppressed snicker as Anakin shook his head.

"No Padmé Amidala." Anakin replied as Ahsoka snickered.

"I know I was just teasing." Ahsoka replied as Anakin paused for a moment.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked with a concerned look.

"Oh, Sorry I was thinking about something." Anakin replied, "Look we've got a long day tomorrow and you'll need your rest…I've got a few things I need to deal with in town before tomorrow and they can't wait."

"Oh…Ok." Ahsoka said as she took off her boots and placed her lightsaber in a small cubby next to the bunk before swinging her feet under the covers and closing the curtain.

"I'll leave R2 with you if you want." Anakin asked as he grabbed his Jedi robes.

"You don't have too." She replied, "…unless you just want to."

"How about we leave it up to him?" Anakin asked as they both looked towards the small Astromech.

"Well Artoo?" Anakin asked as the droid paused before replying in a series of beeps that he wanted to stay.

"Ok then Artoo…both of you try and behave while I'm gone." Anakin said as he donned his robes and headed out the door.

"So…" Ahsoka said a few minutes later, "…what kind of dirt do you have on him Artoo?"

If R2-D2 could grin mischievously at the moment…he would have.

* * *

**Later…**

Anakin's Jedi Airspeeder landed at _500 Republica_ outside of Padmé's apartment where the very Senator sat waiting on one of the circular couches in a light blue nightgown.

"Ani! You're back!" She exclaimed happily as they rushed towards and into each other's arms embraced in a deep kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours and was only interrupted by the familiar rapid hum of C-3PO's joints.

"Oh Master Anakin, how wonderful to see you again." 3PO greeted in his usual cheery manner.

"3PO" Anakin greeted back with a smile.

"So Ani…what's been going on out there lately?" Padmé asked as they headed for the couch.

"Are we talking about the battles I've been in or the war in general?" Anakin asked back.

"You, silly." She replied as they sat down on the couch together.

"Well…there were the battles of Christophsis and Teth, then a small skirmish in the Dune Sea on Tatooine against Count Dooku." Anakin explained, "oh and the Council dropped one on me at Christophsis."

"Dropped what on you?" Padmé asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What is the one thing that most Jedi Knights do to achieve the rank of Master?" Anakin asked as Padmé thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know Master Anakin!" C-3PO said as eagerly as if he were a schoolboy that knew the answer to a question the teacher asked.

"Ok 3PO you do the honors." Anakin said as 3PO happily replied…

"The one thing that most Jedi Knights do to achieve the rank of Master is train a Padawan learner." 3PO replied as Padmé's eyes widened and Anakin nodded with a smirk on his face.

"You have a Padawan?!" she asked as Anakin nodded.

"Yep…a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano…she's quite a little spitfire." Anakin replied.

"A girl?!" Padmé asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah so?" Anakin replied.

"Your Padawan is a girl?" she asked again.

"What's so wrong with that?" Anakin asked.

"Well nothing really…I guess the whole you-having-a-Padawan thing is kind of new to me." She replied.

"I think I know what you're worried about." Anakin said with a slight frown.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yep…you're afraid that with a Padawan at my side all the time that we won't get any alone time together." Anakin deduced as Padmé nodded.

"We can both find a way Padmé…and look at it this way…perhaps training a Padawan will help develop some fathering skills for the future." Anakin said as Padmé smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**The Next morning…**

Ahsoka awoke to the smell of burning toast and quickly threw back the curtains to see Anakin trying to cut a loaf of bread into smaller slices with his lightsaber but the end result was less than pleasing…namely four or five small black squares that could crumble at a moment's notice.

"Morning sleepy head." Anakin said cheerily as Ahsoka eyeballed the failed attempt at breakfast.

"You might want to stick with machines master…not breakfast…unless it was a cooking droid." Ahsoka commented as she donned her boots and clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"You know you're the second person to tell me that today." Anakin said thinking back to much earlier when he attempted the same thing at _500 Republica_ but failed even more spectacularly and personally chopped a frying pan into kindling much to his wife's ire.

"I don't recall Artoo saying anything?" Ahsoka said as Anakin smirked.

"Who says I was talking about Artoo?" Anakin replied as Ahsoka pondered. She would probably never know to whom he was referring to but she kind of assumed that it was Master Kenobi...needless to say...she was dead wrong.

* * *

**End.**

At first I was debating on whether to add either Kit Fisto or K'Kruhk to the story but I decided to go with the latter because of his quote "Freakin Sweet" conical straw hat.

Fisto I wanted to add because of that cheesy grin of his…I don't know why but I find it humorous.

Anywho…

This will be my last update to the Fanfiction community for a long while since I will now be devoting most of my time to my College studies.

I hope you are patient.


End file.
